1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display is a display device which adjusts the amount of light transmitted by rearranging the liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer with voltages applied to electrodes.
The liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate and includes a pixel electrode and a switching element connected to the pixel electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
In a general liquid crystal display, a light blocking member is formed for each pixel to block light leakage and improve a contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display.
Recently, with the development of high-resolution liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal display is highly integrated as the size of each pixel is reduced. Thus, a light blocking member formed for each pixel is also highly integrated.
Accordingly, an aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display is reduced due to the light blocking member for each pixel, which may degrade image quality.